


This is For You

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Scenes from Season Nine [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 9 Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is standing in the corporate offices of Heaven when he senses that something isn’t quite right. (Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/809760">"This Is From Me"</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is For You

Dean is standing in the corporate offices of Heaven when he senses that something isn’t quite right. They’ve countered the spell, the angels are back, so why the hell hasn’t Cas zapped back to him yet? Metatron had his grace. He should be full angel again. 

Sam looks at him sadly and no way will he just _accept_ that. Yeah there were risks, but shit he and Sam made it, so why not Cas? Metatron was just a seedy little dude anyway, no way he actually _fought back_. There are angels popping in and out to either thank them for their service or glare at them, but Dean just doesn’t care. 

Because the only angel he actually gives a shit about isn’t even here.

Naomi is absently rubbing her wrists where she was held in her own chair all this time and Dean can feel her searching his face. She sighs softly. 

“I can have every angel out looking for him,” she says. “Just say the word. I owe you both that much.”

Dean can’t even say anything. He just shakes his head and looks at his feet. He will not cry. Absolutely not. Cas was going to stay up in heaven anyway to help fix things. He probably wouldn’t even see him that much anyway, so what difference did it make if Cas died getting his brothers and sisters home? Cas had died plenty of times, so what difference did it even make? Dean could live without him, couldn’t he?

 _Not this time_ , he thinks absently and shit the room is blurring and he will not cry. Not here. Not now. But he feels a spot of warmth track down his cheek and it’s all over. He can’t stop. He leans against the desk and tries to take a few deep breaths. He wants to be angry goddamn it, not leaning against a desk, desperately trying to breathe. He barely notices he’s shaking. That dumb son of a bitch got himself killed. Again. 

Cas was human this time. He’s not coming back. 

And damn it all, he didn’t even say goodbye. 

Dean can distantly hear Sam saying he’s just _so sorry_. And frickin’ Naomi is looking at him like she’s never seen anything like him and she isn’t quite sure what to do with him, when the door opens. Sam and Naomi look toward the door, but it’s probably just another angel stopping by to give their two cents, so Dean doesn’t care. 

But Sam stops saying sorry and Naomi isn’t even breathing so Dean looks up. 

And there’s Cas in his stupidly large hoodie, with his stupid ripped jeans, and Dean’s _stupid_ Led Zeppelin shirt. 

Dean has about four seconds to process what he’s seeing before he growls, “You stupid son of a bitch” and launches himself toward his angel. 

They meet somewhere in the middle of the room with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“You should have been back ages ago,” Dean says into Cas’ hair. 

Cas pulls away gently, wipes a stray tear from Dean’s face (and yeah that’s just embarrassing), and presses a small kiss into the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he says. And Dean scoffs. 

“You’d better be. Why the hell didn’t you zap back here?”

Cas wordlessly pulls a small glass vial from his pocket. He pulls Dean’s hands apart and pushes the grace into them, and for the moment before Cas pulls back, the tiny vial warms them both. 

“This is for you,” he explains. “Keep it safe for me. For emergencies only.”

Dean gapes at him, silently begging for an explanation. He’s floundering and he feels like maybe he’s drowning or something because nope, he is not breathing properly. There is no freakin’ _way_ Cas didn’t take it all back. No way is he just giving his grace to _Dean_. The corner of Cas’ mouth pulls up in a half smile.

“I’ve done enough damage up here to last a lifetime, Dean. I figure I can leave its recovery in Naomi’s capable hands. If the time comes and I am needed, you can give that back to me. But right now I really just want to go home.”

Dean is still stuttering and pulling at Cas’ clothes to make sure nothing is wrong and that he’s here and safe and fine and _staying_. They just stare at each other for a long time before Dean finally pulls Cas into a deep kiss and when they break apart minutes, hours, years later, Naomi has zapped them back to the bunker with Sam in tow and Dean thinks wildly that he might get a happy ending after all. 

Cas later helps him tie the grace around his neck and it glows there happily, right next to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! Somehow all these one-shots ended up making a story, but since they are only one-shots I didn't want to make it all one fic. It's not a cohesive, detailed story, just a handful of scenes that could be one. So therefor a series seemed more appropriate. But I wanted to get this done before season nine aired, so here you go.


End file.
